


Armed to the teeth

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: "Wanna bet?"  (16 minutes)
Series: Writing Games [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Armed to the teeth

“What are you doing?”

Hafez was sitting cross legged on the floor, his arms contorted across his body. He looked up at Theo but didn’t stop in his efforts to… do whatever it was that he was doing sat here like that.

“I” He began magnanimously, “am going to lick my elbow.”

Theo sighed, “babe, we’ve been over this. You can’t lick your own elbow.”

“Wanna bet?”

“You’re like a 5 year old.” Theo said, getting comfortable on the couch. He would be here a while.

“5 year olds are weak,” Hafez replied, “I am a fully grown, responsible adult. I am perfectly capable of licking my elbow.”

Theo didn’t quite know how to respond to that.

“How long have you been sitting here?” He asked eventually, “I didn’t hear you get up.”

“Oh, I-” He unwound and then rewound himself, “couldn’t sleep, thought I’d come sit out here, rather than wake you up tossing and turning.”

“Which of course results in you trying to-”

“Lick my elbow, yeah.” He grinned up at Theo from under his fringe, “Aw babe, you know me so well.

Theo rolled his eyes but smiled back at him. “Alright, I’m getting sore just looking at you, get up.”

Hafez hummed his disagreement but stopped trying to bend himself. “I’m good down here.”

Theo stood above him, reached a hand down. Hafez sighed and took his hand but pulled him forward instead until they were both tangled on the floor. Hafez took Theo’s arm and licked it triumphantly, laughing as Theo wiped it back on Hafez’s shirt. “Gross, what was that for?”

“Well, that’s sort of my elbow. I count it as a partial win.”

“You shouldn’t.” Theo said, rolling his eyes

“What, so I have your heart but not your elbow?”

“Keep going and you won’t have that either.”

Hafez clutched his chest in mock anguish, “Meeeaaaaaan”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think of my boys! If you want to see more, I am on tumblr at pentopaperhandstokeys and burntblackfeathers.


End file.
